voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
After School Affairs
After School Affairs is an romance sim game by Voltage Inc. You are a teacher of a school where love is prohibited to students and teachers, but you end up falling in love with one of your coworkers. It is available on iTunes and Andriod. Overview You are a teacher at an all boys school when suddenly your school is in a financial crisis and merges with an all girls school, becoming a co-institutional school. The principal of the new school prohibits love among the students and the teachers are to follow this example as well. Prologue Coming soon... The Characters Main Characters Shinichi Kagari A strict Mathematics teacher with a double life. He's greatly known for his useful lectures. Kiyonori Taishi A mysterious and introverted Japanese History teacher who's a major history buff. He sometimes rambles about things related to history and often compares events to historical events. Rikiya Mononobe A Science teacher with a fierce demeanor but actually holds a kind heart. He has his reasons for becoming a teacher. Hidetaka Sera An English teacher and translator that hides something sinister behind his smile. His lectures are completely in English to help his students speak natively. Kenzo Yasukawa A laid-back nurse who keeps a pet Silkie at the nurses' office. Chiharu Utsumi A popular student at the school who confesses his love for you. Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and have yet to be translated. Season 1= } *'Shinichi Kagari' *'Kiyonori Taishi' *Rikiya Mononobe *'Hidetaka Sera' *'Kenzo Yasukawa' - His PoV= } *'Shinichi Kagari' *'Kiyonori Taishi' *Rikiya Mononobe *'Hidetaka Sera' *'Kenzo Yasukawa' - After School Rendezvous= } *'Shinichi Kagari' *'Kiyonori Taishi' *'Rikiya Mononobe' *'Hidetaka Sera' *'Kenzo Yasukawa' - "A" is for Affair= } *'Shinichi Kagari' *'Kiyonori Taishi' *'Rikiya Mononobe' *'Hidetaka Sera' *'Kenzo Yasukawa' - Completion Bonus= } *'Shinichi Kagari' *'Kiyonori Taishi' *'Rikiya Mononobe' *'Hidetaka Sera' *'Kenzo Yasukawa' }} |-| Season 2= } *'Rikiya Mononobe' }} |-|Sub Stories= } *'Teacher of Him and a Little of ♡ Xmas ~Cool & Wild~' *'Teacher of Him and a Little of ♡ Xmas ~Healing & Premium~' *''More coming soon...'' - Special= } *Forbidden Orientation *'Not on the Textbook ♥ Kiyonori Taishi' *'Not on the Textbook ♥ Shinichi Kagari' *'Forbidden Utsumi Route ~Student's Secret Kiss~' *'True face teacher private lessons ♡ ~1st Period~' *'Not on the Textbook ♥ Rikiya Mononobe' *'True face teacher private lessons ♡ ~2nd Period~' *'Not on the Textbook ♥ Hidetaka Sera' - With Voice= } *'I Only of Lying teacher ♥ ~Shinichi Kamikari~' *'I Only of Lying teacher ♥ ~Kiyonori Taishi~' *'I Only of Lying teacher ♥ ~Rikiya Mononobe~' *'Teacher of your Beauty ♥ Middle of the Night ~Shinichi Kamikari~' *'Teacher of your Beauty ♥ Middle of the Night ~Kiyonori Taishi~' *'I Only of Lying teacher ♥ ~Hidetaka Sera~' *'Teacher of your Beauty ♥ Middle of the Night ~Rikiya Mononobe~' *'I Only of Lying teacher ♥ ~Kenzo Yasukawa~' *'Teacher of your Beauty ♥ Middle of the Night ~Hidetaka Sera~' }} Trivia *The artist for this game is also the artist for Finally, in Love Again. *In the English version, the order of which the characters are to be released has been changed. With Kenzo and Hidetaka remaining the same. **Despite being the main character in the opening video, Shinichi will be the second to be released instead of the first. **Rikiya, who was originally to be released third, is the first to be released. **Kiyonori, will be released third, instead of second. Category:Games Category:After School Affairs Category:School Life Category:Shinichi Kagari Category:Kiyonori Taishi Category:Rikiya Mononobe Category:Hidetaka Sera Category:Kenzo Yasukawa